1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input user interface device, a projecting device, a command deciding method and a program storage medium storing a command deciding method program.
2. Description of Related Art
As an input user interface for using a machine such as a computer, a Perceptual User Interface to which a user can perform input through the user's gestures has been used.
Specifically, in the above interface, an image pickup unit picks up a hand gesture of a user, and a control unit as a computer then recognizes the hand gesture in the picked up image according to a predetermined algorithm to execute, for example, rotation of an image on a displayed image on the basis of the recognition result (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 11-338120, for example).